Many different paths exist within many networks for establishing end-to-end connections. For example, a variety of different links and nodes may be used to communicate between a single node and a distant node within a network. The nodes and links may be included in a routing table for managing communication within the network. As such, discovering and establishing network connections within the network may include a large amount of time to implement and adjust various data routes within the network.